


What If.

by JediModric10



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst but with a happy ending., Break Up, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Flirting in a Bar, Making Up, More than a fling to Bobby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediModric10/pseuds/JediModric10
Summary: What if instead of Athena meeting Aaron at that bar after her separation from Micheal it was Bobby?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend suggested this idea so I hope I did the beginning justice! It’ll be several chapters long and at some point I will update my other fics! 
> 
> Enjoy! lol

“Bobby wait!” “Please!” “Just wait!” Athena said running after him.

Leaving her front door wide open and not even caring to put on more sensible clothing all Athena cared about was Bobby.

“Why?” Bobby said angrily as he finished buttoning up his shirt as he was about to get in his truck.

But something in him made him stop. 

Something in him wanted to hear what excuse she was going to come up with this time. 

“Please.” “I’m sorry.” Athena said as she tried to lay her hand on Bobby’s shoulder shocked when he pulled away from her.

“I..thought this meant something to us both!” Bobby said as he turned around facing the women who just broke his heart.

“That what we had was more just some hook up!” Bobby said growing angry again.

“Bobby..I..just got out of-“ Athena try to say before Bobby interrupted her.

“I..asked you four months ago if you wanted to explore what we felt that night in that bar..and you said yes.” Bobby said looking up as rain started to fall steadily.

“You’ve been divorced for almost three months now.” Bobby said gritting his teeth. 

“I’ve put my all to try and show you that I want this. Your kids. Your crazy schedule. The quick sex. You.” Bobby said shoving his hands in his pockets and feeling upset again when he felt the round box. 

How could he have been so wrong. 

He knew something was up when she kept refusing to go out in public.

When she refused to be his date to Bucks party instead showing up by herself.

When she kept avoiding him that night. 

But he thought maybe all she needed was space. Time to think.

He’s never felt so stupid. And to think that he almost proposed to her tonight.

When to her he was nothing more than a lay. 

These last few months were the best of his life but did she at all feel anything for him?

After telling her everything about his past. About the demons in his closet. 

To think she cared for him. To think she loved him. 

“I...don’t know what you want me to say!” Athena said feeling pressured to explain when she herself didn’t know what she could say that would stop Bobby from leaving like this.

“Do I mean anything to you?” Bobby said looking at her. “Did you not think of us together at all?”

Athena not wanting to meet Bobby’s heated gaze turned to look at the ground behind her.

“Bobby..it’s complicated.” Athena said her voice quivering. 

“That isn’t a answer!” Bobby said slamming his hand against his truck not caring that pain started to shoot through it.

Athena knew she felt something for Bobby. But fear what was holding her back. 

It was what stopped her every single time she wanted to the say three little words to Bobby.

It’s what stopped her from holding him the night that he told her about his tragic past.

It was why she kept telling herself that sex was all she and Bobby could have.

But that was all her.

Not Bobby and she knew that this day would come when he would ask her for more.

And she would break his heart. 

She just didn’t think it would come this soon.

And that she wouldn’t know what to say. Fear again stopping her from truly revealing how she felt.

Because her heart and her mind were saying different things.

Four months ago she was sitting in a bar drinking to forget her failed marriage and never expected her best friends boss to be there.

Especially since he didn’t even drink. 

But she was glad he was there. Even in this moment.

She had her eyes on Bobby since the minute she met the fire captain with the cute smile and uptight attitude.

And she still remembers how he felt coming up behind her asking if he could buy her a drink.

His hot breathe against her neck before he took the seat next to her.

Had she been wrong for thinking nothing more could come from that night? 

Snapping herself out of her thoughts Athena struggled with what to say as she finally looked into Bobby’s heartbroken eyes.

“I guess that tells me what I needed to know.” “I guess my judgement was wrong that night.” Bobby said turning back around and climbing into his truck.

Standing there as the rain started to come down faster Athena watched as Bobby pulled out of her driveway and left.

That night in the bar. The cause for all of this.

Bobby’s last words still ringing in her ears.

Was her judgment wrong? The pain she felt in her heart telling her it was as she covered herself up with her arms and let her tears finally fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to that night at the bar and what happened later that night. 
> 
> Warning ⚠️: Explicit sexual content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been forever since I’ve last updated I’ve been having a tough time lately and I’m trying to get back to writing! Thank you all for being patient especially my best friend she’s been my total rock so this one is dedicated to her!

Lifting the strap to a dress she hasn’t worn in a few years Athena felt slightly uncomfortable and thought that maybe coming out tonight wasn’t the best idea.

Thinking that maybe she could invite Hen to come have a few drinks with her she decided against it and put her phone back into her purse as she started walking into the dimly lit bar.

Having a seat Athena waved the bartender over and ordered a simple drink before sighing heavily and looking around.

Not many people were there but she did notice she caught the attention of a younger man smiling at her and waving his drink at her.

Smiling politely back at him Athena turned back around and took a sip from her drink before the bartender put down another in front of her.

“I didn’t order that.” Athena told the bartender scooting the drink back towards him.

“It’s from the gentleman in the corner.” The bartender said to her before walking away to serve a few others.

“Is this seat taken?” The younger man that was smiling at her a few minutes ago said before sitting down beside her.

“I don’t think it matters because your obviously already sitting down.” Athena said a little annoyed. 

“I hope you like your drink it’s one of my favorites.” The handsome stranger said to her.

“Thanks.” “But I’m good.” Athena said hoping the younger man would take the hint.

“I’m Aaron.” He once again answered as he tried to flirt more with her.

“Athena.” Athena said not wanting to be completely rude to this guy.

“So what is a beautiful lady like you doing at a bar like this alone?” Aaron said. 

“Women can’t go to bars alone?” Athena said raising her eyebrow at him.

“Uh oh...no they can.” Aaron said stumbling over his words.

“Also what makes you think I’m alone?” Athena said thinking that playing with this guy might be the only way for him to leave her alone.

“Well I didn’t see anyone with you?” Aaron said smiling at her. 

“That’s because she was waiting on me.” A deep but familiar voice said from behind her.

Turning to look behind her Athena couldn’t help but smirk as the uptight fire captain she’s gotten to know was towering slightly over the stranger that was trying to flirt with her.

“Oh.” “I’m sorry.” “I just assumed.” Aaron said getting up from the seat next to Athena.

Looking up at Bobby it didn’t take long for Aaron to disappear.

“I could’ve handled that.” Athena said smiling at Bobby.

“No doubt Sargent.” “You even scare me a little.” Bobby said smirking at her.

“Do I really?” Athena asked him honestly.

“No.” “I actually like that your intimidating.” Bobby said letting his rough hand graze her bear shoulder.

“So what are you doing here?” Athena asked Bobby knowing that he didn’t drink. Tho she didn’t know all the details only from what Hen has shared with her.

“Well..sometimes when I feel like..drinking I go to a bar to remind me while I shouldn’t drink.” Bobby said as he sat down beside her.

“Does it work?” Athena asked him not knowing if she was overstepping.

“For the most part and plus seeing you here was a bonus.” Bobby said smiling at her.

“Thank you for that.” Athena said referring to him helping her get rid of the young man that was flirting with her.

“No problem Sargent.” Bobby said as he picked at the napkin in front of him.

“You can call me Athena I think while we’re not at work we can be on a first name basis.” Athena said to him.

“Agreed, and of course you can call me Captain.” Bobby said making her laugh.

Loving her laugh Bobby couldn’t help but admire how truly beautiful she looked not in uniform.

Tho he thought she was extremely attractive in her uniform. More times them not he would catch himself staring at her when she would visit the firehouse to see Hen.

Deep down a part of him wished she would visit to see him. But he knew she was still married and he couldn’t let himself feel that way for her.

She deserved better than a man like him. But there was nothing wrong with thinking about what it could be like with her.

From the moment he met her he knew there was a spark between them. Although dropping that rooster in her arms on there first meeting probably wasn’t the best idea. 

But she didn’t seem too mad at him for that. He happened to think she found his humor charming. 

“You okay Bobby?” Athena asked him laying her hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah..I’m good.” Bobby said trying not to embarrass himself. “Can I buy you another drink?” 

Seeing how her night has gotten a little bit better since Bobby got there she found she was enjoying his company. 

He was turning out to be more than she thought. He could make her laugh, and he was very handsome.

Sometimes she couldn’t help but check him out when they would arrive on scene together. Even wearing all that fire gear she thought it made him even more sexy.

And thinking about how it was just a drink Athena found no harm in it. 

“If you insist.” Athena said as she finished what was left in her glass.

“My treat.” Bobby said smiling at her.

As Bobby waved the bartender over to them Athena couldn’t help but think if he thought about her too. 

Going through her divorce she felt unsure about things. Scared for the most part that she would get hurt again.

But she had needs. And what if Bobby wanted the same thing? 

She knew this was forbidden territory considering they did work together occasionally and he was her best friends boss but she couldn’t help but feel like there was more to him.

She was starting to feel drawn to him.

From what Hen told her he didn’t talk about his personal life all that much. 

That could work. No strings. 

But as Bobby laid his hand on top of hers it snapped her out of her crazy thoughts. 

“Everything okay?.” Bobby said a little concerned.

“Just lost in thought.” Athena said giving him a small smile. “Long day.”

“I feel you on that one.” “We had a couple crazy calls today.” Bobby said. “I think Buck had to climb like three trees today.”

“Don’t even talk to me about that kid.” Athena said laughing.

“I can assure you Buck isn’t bad..drives me crazy but he’s harmless.” Bobby said smiling.

“I’ll take your word Captain.” Athena said rolling her eyes at him.

Chuckling Bobby couldn’t help but want to be closer to Athena.

And as the night got later Athena actually opened up to Bobby about her divorce.

Admitting how that was the main reason for her going out that night.

Being the gentleman he really was Bobby was both comforting and understanding as he handed Athena a napkin not liking how upset she got talking about her failed marriage.

Deciding to share the secret about his past even tho they barely knew each other Bobby explained why he moved to L.A.

He felt like he could trust her. Especially now now that his team knew.

And Bobby didn’t know if she had been told anything from Hen and wanted her to hear the truth from him. 

Athena knew it couldn’t have been easy for him to share all that with her and she finally understood now why Bobby didn’t touch alcohol and was so closed off.

Seeing that they both have had it tough she couldn’t help but entwine her fingers with his. 

She didn’t have many comforting words for him but wanted him to know she didn’t think any less of him. 

If anything it made her want to get to know him more. 

As Athena finished her sixth drink of the night Bobby knew she wasn’t going to be able to drive home.

And she may have not been drunk but she wasn’t exactly sober either.

Wanting to protest even tho it fell on deaf ears Bobby helped Athena into his truck. Laughing at how annoyed she was that he wouldn’t let her drive.

“I’ll help you get your car tomorrow before shift.” Bobby said. “If that’s okay?” Bobby said suddenly feeling shy.

“How bout I go home with you?...It will be easier.” Athena said taking a leap.

Shocked Bobby didn’t know what to say.

“If that’s okay.” Athena said now growing shy as she turned to look outside the window.

“If we cross that line there’s no going back.” Bobby said his voice shaking.

“Who said anything about going back?” Athena said biting her lip.

“Are you sure you want to do this?.” Bobby said knowing he was probably crazy for continuing to question this. 

“It won’t just be one time thing.” Bobby said.

“I’m hoping it won’t just be once.” Athena said as she moved her mouth near Bobby’s not knowing that this going to be more for Bobby than her. 

But as there lips connected she found she didn’t care there first kiss gentle but the kisses after that not so much.

———————————————————————————

As Bobby pushed Athena up against his door she didn’t waste anytime in trying to get the fire captain’s shirt off.

Letting her lips trail along Bobby’s jaw she couldn’t help but let her hands explore loving how Bobby groaned as she gently bit his ear.

Bobby couldn’t help but turn Athena around so her back was pressing against his front. 

Letting his tongue run along her shoulder he knew she was enjoying this as well as she tried to run her fingers through his hair. 

“Please Captain.” Athena said breathlessly as she moved her neck to the side moaning as Bobby started suck gently on her skin.

It probably wasn’t the best idea if he was to leave a mark on her but at the moment she didn’t really care.

It have been forever since she had felt this way. It was dangerous but it felt so good.

“May I?” Bobby asked her letting his fingers touch the zipper of her dress.

“Yes.” Athena said as she kissed him passionately before letting him unzip her dress.

His hands felt warm but rough as he caressed her back once the dress was on the floor. 

Athena thought she would awkward being in front of Bobby in just her bra and panties but the look he gave her made her feel like the sexiest woman in the world.

Lifting her into his strong arms she gasped as he carried her into his bedroom.

“I hope I’m not moving too fast.” Bobby said smiling at her as he layer her on his bed.

Giving him a sexy but reassuring smile Athena responded with “I like fast.” 

Deciding that he was wearing too much Bobby unbuttoned his slacks and threw them across his bedroom leaving him in only his underwear too. 

“Eager captain?” Athena said laughing at him.

“Hmm yes.” Bobby said as he climbed on the bed with her connecting his mouth with hers in a searing hot kiss. 

As there kisses grew desperate Bobby broke there kiss so he could let his mouth trail hotly down her neck pulling Athena up so he could help her get her bra off.

It didn’t long for him lay her back down and take one of her nipples into his mouth massaging the other.

“Bobby..please.” Athena said as she raked her nails down his back. 

“Mmm patience Sargent.” Bobby said as he let her nipple fall from his mouth with a pop.

Kissing down her stomach he left tiny bites along her skin before getting to where she wanted him.

Lifting one of her legs Bobby licked down to her calf and back up teasing her. 

Deciding to give her what she was wanted he took her panties off swinging them around his finger first before letting them fall to the floor as Athena gasped at him.

“Bobby!”

Smirking Bobby finally put his mouth where she really wanted it loving how she pulled at his hair when he finally sucked her clit into his mouth. 

“Yes!” “More!” Athena moaned. 

Lifting her legs on his shoulder Bobby went back to work licking at her pussy. 

Deciding to rotate between sucking and licking Bobby found the taste of her intoxicating.

“Yes..yes Bobby!” Athena screamed. “Please.” 

Feeling her close Bobby added two of his fingers into her thrusting them in and out of her fast.

Feeling her legs start to shake Bobby replaced his fingers with his mouth sucking her clit back into his mouth as she came. 

Giving her a second to catch her breath Bobby loved how she looked sprawled against his pillows sweat showing on her chest.

He could get use to that.

Before he could get carried away Athena wrapped her legs around his waist ready for him.

Wanting to be gentle Bobby pushed himself into her slowly groaning at how amazing it felt to be inside her. 

It had been a long time for Athena as well so it took a moment for her to adjust to Bobbys length as she let her fingers tangle in his chest hair.

“Bobby..it’s okay.” Athena told him as she felt him pause. 

Listening to her Bobby started to thrust slowly until he started to feel Athena grabbing at his ass wanting him to move faster.

Pinning her hands above her head Bobby passionately kissed her as he started to thrust even harder into her.

“Bobby..Bobby please!”

Moving back Bobby pulled himself out laughing slightly as Athena protested.

“Hold on.” Bobby said as he went to lay on his back wanting Athena on top.

Helping her he entwined his fingers with hers as she let herself slide back down his cock.

Both of them moaning at how incredible it felt to be joined like this.

It didn’t take long for Athena to start bouncing up and down on Bobby enjoying the fact that he to was a little adventurous.

“Oh!” Athena said as Bobby started to grab at her breasts while she continued to ride him. 

“Close!” “Bobby..almost!” Athena said as she continued to wiggle her hips at a fast pace.

Feeling himself also on the brink of coming Bobby started to thrust his hips up matching her thrusts.

It didn’t take much longer for the both of them to come together. The both of them spent as Athena laid herself across his chest.

Trying to catch her breath Athena felt Bobby go soft inside of her and wondered how long it would be before they could do this again.

Rubbing her back gently Bobby could only think about how he wanted more than just this. But not wanting to overwhelm the beautiful Sargent in his bed he thought that letting them rest would be a start. 

Hearing Bobby’s heart slow Athena finally looked up at him and saw his eyes closed.

As amazing as this was Athena knew she too needed to sleep and that her and Bobby would have talk tomorrow.

But that next morning they didn’t do much talking at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Hopefully more to come! And please be kind when reviewing! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think so far! Also all mistakes are mine! :)


End file.
